I Fell in Love With the Substitute
by HsmZanessaFansite
Summary: Gabriella Montez falls in love with her Substitute English teacher. Continued from YouTube. Watch before Read.
1. Part 17: Cousin Dana

**Hey Everyone. I have decided to move my unfinished YouTube stories on here. You should watch these stories on YouTube first before reading so you know what is happening when you start reading on here. My YouTube link is on my profile page. This is story is called I Fell in Love With the Substitute which is obvious what happened but there is more to the story than the girl falling for her substitute teacher which is why you need to, right now, if you haven't, go watch the series before reading this chapter. Thank you and enjoy!**

**Characters:**

**Gabriella Montez – Vanessa Hudgens**

**Mr. Troy Bolton – Zac Efron **

**Matt Montez – Matt Lanter**

**Mary Montez – Selena Gomez**

**Sharpay Evans – Ashley Tisdale**

**Lauren Lovato – Demi Lovato**

**Nathan Lovato – Chace Crawford**

**Sasha Swift – Taylor Swift**

**Josh Williams – Joe Jonas**

**Jacob Black – Taylor Lautner**

**Ronnie Miller – Miley Cyrus**

**Erin Silver – Jessica Stroup**

**Bella Swan – Kristen Stewart**

**Will Blakelee – Liam Hemsworth**

**Nate Williams – Nick Jonas**

**Edward Cullen – Robert Pattinson**

**Dana Montez – Sophia Bush**

**Ben Bolton – Austin Nichols **

**I Fell in Love With the Substitute**

**Part 17**

**Cousin Dana**

_Gabriella opened the door shocked, "What are you doing here?"_

"What? No hug for your favorite cousin," the person smiled holding her arms out.

"Um sure," Gabriella gave the person a hug before pulling away, "Now what are you doing here, Dana?"

"I heard from Nate about everything that has happened so I came here to check on you," Dana gave her a smile, "Now are you going to let me in?"

"Sure," Gabriella moved to the side to let Dana in before closing the door.

"Nice place," Dana nodded as she looked around, "Whose house is this?"

"My English substitute teacher's house," Gabriella smiled, "he's in the living room if you want to meet him,"

"Well duh. I need to know who my two cousins are living with and are safe. I know Nathan probably didn't," she giggled as she walked into the living room, "Hello?"

Troy looked up and noticed the new person in his house, "Uh hi. Do I know you?"

"No but you will," Dana smiled as she looked at him, "I'm Dana, the smart cousin of Gabriella's life."

Gabriella rolled her eyes as she stood next to Dana, "Troy this is my cousin, Dana. Dana this is my substitute teacher and owner of the house, Troy."

"Troy heh?" She gave Gabriella a look before looking at Troy again, "It's nice to meet you."

"Oh, you too," he nodded, "so are you Nathan and Lauren's sister?"

"Ha, related to that loser, don't make me laugh," she shook her head as she sat down on one of the chairs across from the couch, "I'm from the other side of the family."

Gabriella smiled slightly as she sat on the couch next to Troy but not too close, "So Dana, what's new?"

"Nothing really but right now," Dana smirked a little at Troy, "I have a question for you Troy."

"Uh sure," Troy nodded a little unsure.

"How long have you and my dear cousin next to you have been dating?" she smirked even more as she saw their eyes' widened and their mouths opened, "Oh don't give me those faces. I'm 24, not 14. I mean, two good looking people living under one roof and they don't go out? Yeah, that's kind of impossible."

"Ok fine, we are dating but only Mary knows for sure," Gabriella sighed, "A lot of my friends, as well as Nathan and Lauren have had their suspicions but we want to keep it a secret until I graduate so Troy won't lose his job."

"Hey, your secret is safe with me," Dana smiled as she sat back in the chair, "So Troy, got any single friends who are around 24 years old."

Gabriella rolled her eyes but Troy just chuckled, "Yeah my brother who is 25."

"Hmm interesting," she kept a smile on her face, "What does he do? Where does he live? What is his name? What is…?"

Gabriella interrupted her as she also groaned, "Is there any time in your life where you don't think about guys? Besides maybe Troy's brother wouldn't be your type and ugh could you stop bothering him with questions?"

Dana rolled her eyes at her cousin, "I need a boyfriend. I haven't had one in a few years."

"That's because you keep comparing guys with Ryan," Gabriella shook her head, "you need to look at guys that are different from him. It's not good to hold onto one guy especially him."

"I know," Dana then smiled, "which is why I would be willing to do it with Troy's brother."

Gabriella looked at Troy before silently shaking her head but Troy just smiled before looking back at Dana, "I think Ben would like to meet you. He's been single for a year now and it's time for him to start dating again. Actually, he is coming to visit in a few days."

Gabriella looked at him shocked, "Your brother is coming here?"

"Yeah," he nodded, "I was going to tell you but we weren't really on speaking terms and we just got back together last night. I didn't want to ruin the moment.

"Awe that's cute," Dana smiled at them but realized what he said, "Back together? You two broke up? What did I miss? This reminds me, you never really answered the question of how long you two have been dating."

"It's a long story," Gabriella sighed, "I'll tell you later but this means, I'm meeting your brother? What are we going to do? Are we going to tell him about us? Does he know Mary and me here and the fact that we're students? Do your…?"

"Woh Woh Woh," Troy interrupted her by turning towards her and grabbed her hands, "this is why I didn't want to tell you yet. My parents and brother know you two are living here and the fact that you two are students. Ben actually can't wait to meet you since he has always wanted sisters and also Ben knows about you and me or at least he did. He still thinks that we're broken up but anyways, he's good at keeping sisters and plus I have some stuff on him, so if he tells, I got things to get him back with. You don't need to worry about anything when he comes."

Gabriella gave him a small smile, "Ok."

"Ok?" They both looked at Dana, "You just say ok? He just spent two or three minutes telling you that everything was going to be good an you just say ok?"

"I'm not overdramatic like some people," Gabriella smirked at Dana before placing a kiss on Troy's cheek whispering in his ear, "I love you."

Troy smiled before placing a kiss on her forehead before whispering, "I love you too."

**So this is the first part of I Fell in Love With the Substitute on here. I hope you enjoyed it. You should really watch the first 16 parts of this series on YouTube. Remember the link is on my profile page. There might be some parts that aren't available for your country but hopefully you will still understand the story. I hope you like this. Please leave a review. Thank you!**


	2. Part 18: Ready to Meet Troy's Brother

**Hey Everyone. I'm glad that you have accepted my YouTube series onto Fanfiction. I hope you enjoy this next part of I Fell in Love With the Substitute. Enjoy!**

**Characters:**

**Gabriella Montez – Vanessa Hudgens  
Mr. Troy Bolton – Zac Efron  
Matt Montez – Matt Lanter  
Mary Montez – Selena Gomez  
Sharpay Evans – Ashley Tisdale  
Lauren Lovato – Demi Lovato  
Nathan Lovato – Chace Crawford  
Sasha Swift – Taylor Swift  
Josh Williams – Joe Jonas  
Jacob Black – Taylor Lautner  
Ronnie Miller – Miley Cyrus  
Erin Silver – Jessica Stroup  
Bella Swan – Kristen Stewart  
Will Blakelee – Liam Hemsworth  
Nate Williams – Nick Jonas  
Edward Cullen – Robert Pattinson  
Dana Montez – Sophia Bush  
Ben Bolton – Austin Nichols**

**Part 18**

**Nervous About Meeting Troy's Brother**

"So Troy's brother is coming tonight?" Mary whispered to Gabriella as they were walking the halls and Gabriella nodded, "You nervous at all?"

Gabriella shrugged whispering, "It's not like I'm meeting the parents. If it was his parents, I think that I would be even more nervous."

"So you are nervous," Mary giggled as Gabriella just rolled her eyes.

Nathan watched as his cousins whispered to each other before walking over to them, "Nervous about what?"

Mary looked at Gabriella who just shrugged, "Oh Mr. Bolton's older brother is coming to town for a week and Dana is in town and practically begged him to introduce them because she wants a boyfriend."

It wasn't a complete lie then again it wasn't the complete truth. She did basically tell him the truth, she just left out the fact that she was going to meet her secret boyfriend's older brother for the first time.

Nathan looked at Mary who nodded so he just shrugged, "Well then I would feel bad for his brother because no one will stand a chance with her and her standards."

"I told her to stop bugging Mr. Bolton with questions," Gabriella giggled nodding her head glancing at Mary before looking back at Nathan, "Mary and I need to head home. Mr. Bolton wants us home before he gets home."

Nathan grew confused, "How are you two getting home?"

"Oh Dana is picking us up," Mary smiled, "Like Gabs said she really wants to meet his brother."

Nathan nodded, "Ok well have fun. I'll probably call you tomorrow."

"Ok," they nodded before giving him a hug and walked away from him and Mary whispered once again to her sister, "That was a nice way going around the truth."

Gabriella giggled whispering back, "It was the truth, just left a few things out."

Mary giggled before they walked out of the school before spotting Dana's car as they walked towards it, "Hey Dana."

"Hey girls," she smiled as they got in the car, "what took you girls so long to leave the school?"

"We ran into Nathan," Gabriella got in the passenger seat putting on her seatbelt as Mary sat in the back, "he wanted to know why I was nervous."

"How did he know you were nervous?" Dana looked at Gabriella who gave her a look and she understood as she started the car and pulled away, "I hate eavesdroppers. What did you tell him?"

Gabriella looked back at Mary and they both laughed which caused Dana to glance at them while driving with a confused look and Gabriella smiled, "I used you."

"Of course you did," Dana shook her head, "and he probably said that he would feel bad for the guy because he wouldn't be able to reach my standards."

Mary laughed again, "It's so scary how you two know so much about each other and aren't really related."

"Yeah well we went to school together until they moved," Dana shook her head again, "plus both sides of the families came together and since we were the oldest with your brother, we had to hang out together and watch the little ones. Why do you think Matt and Nathan were so close? Why Nathan was so pissed off and quick to come back to the states?"

Gabriella looked back at Mary before looking at Dana confused, "They were like brothers."

"And if one brother messes with family, they are messing with them as well. He wanted to deal with Matt himself especially after him always telling us that if anything ever happens to your parents, he would take care of you no matter what happens or how he feels."

"And he did the exact opposite," Mary sighed as she said this.

"Exactly," Dana glanced back before looking forward again, "I mean, I was the oldest of us three and I didn't find this out until Nathan called ranting to me about how dare Matt do this to you two and come back trying to act like nothing happened or at least expecting to be forgiven so easily and I was like, what? I knew your parents passed away but I thought Matt was still living with you guys but like I said, Nathan called and here I am."

Gabriella smiled and giggled at the same time, "You know, I'm happy at all of our parents to have you three to be the kings and queen of cousins because I don't think we would've had our two protectors from the second king."

"I second that," Mary giggled.

Dana giggled as well, "I used to hate it because what 18-year old wanted to take care of little brats but as you guys got older, I loved ya."

"Nice to know," Gabriella giggled before looking out the window.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

Troy opened the front door and closed it placing his coat on the hook and his keys on the table near the door. He looked around confused noticing that there were three girls missing. He walked in further into his home until he saw no one but then walked into the kitchen to find the girls busy making food.

"Woh, what's going on in here?"

Gabriella turned to look at her boyfriend with a smile, "Oh hey Troy, we were just making some food."

"Why?" He looked at them confused, "I was just going to order a pizza. Ben isn't that particular in what he eats."

Gabriella looked at Mary who then looked at Dana who glared at the two girls before she looked at Troy, "We just thought since you haven't seen your brother in a few months, it shouldn't be just pizza and plus we didn't want pizza."

"Sure," Troy nodded before looking at the two younger girls, "What's really going on?"

"Dana wanted to impress your brother of her cooking," Mary finally said which caused Dana to glare at her but she just shrugged, "Hey don't look at me. He wanted the truth so I told him the truth. I'm not failing Junior English next year because I lied to him!"

Gabriella rolled her eyes before walking over to Troy placing her hands on his shoulders as the girls kept on arguing with each other, "Save me."

He chuckled placing a kiss on her forehead before looking at the two girls arguing, "Ok enough! You can continue making the dinner as you were and besides Dana, he doesn't really care about a woman making food for him. He's all for doing half of the cooking himself."

"See!" Dana looked at Mary who had a look on her face, "He's not like Ryan so stop comparing every single guy to Ryan!"

Dana was about to say something but then Gabriella turned around to stop her, "Don't try and deny that you are comparing him because you are so stop. Remember, you are starting fresh. You will not be the girl that Ryan had you be and Ben will not be the guy, Ryan was. Got it?"

"Got it," Dana nodded a little afraid of Gabriella, "Damn when did you get so tough?"

Gabriella smiled, "These past few months got me this way."

"Well then," Dana nodded before looking at Mary, "let's keep cooking since I know now since prince charming is home, she won't be any help at all."

"Hey I'll help if you want me to," Gabriella crossed her arms looking at them.

"Hmm, no she won't," Troy placed his arms around Gabriella from behind and started pulling her out of the kitchen away from the before turning her around to face him and she had a confused look on her face, "What? Aren't I allowed to have some alone time with my girlfriend before my boyfriend comes over?"

Gabriella gave him a smile before placing her hands on each side of his neck, "Awe, of course you can but couldn't you have just said so without dragging me away from my girls?"

"Hmm let me think," he pretended to think as he placed his hands on her hips, "Nah I don't think so. I happened to enjoy the way I took you out of the kitchen and besides this is my house, I can do whatever I want to do."

She rolled her eyes before reaching up to give Troy a peck on the lips, "Hello."

"Hey sweetie," he chuckled before kissing her lips and then pulled away, "How was your day today?"

Gabriella gave him a smile, "It was good. I'm actually getting better at hiding us."

"Oh really?" Troy pulled her closer to him which caused her to giggle, "How so?"

"On the way out of school, Nathan overheard Mary and I whispering to each other about me being nervous about something so he asked about what and then I told him that you're brother was coming to town but instead of telling him that I was nervous about meeting your brother because you're my secret boyfriend, I used Dana about how she wanted to meet your brother because she claims that she wants a boyfriend," Gabriella smiled after she said everything.

"Yes you are getting better," he smiled pecking her lips, "Are you nervous about meeting Ben?"

She shrugged, "Not really, well kind of, but it's not like we have to hide us in front of him and it's not like they are your parents, it's just I don't know."

"He's still family," Gabriella nodded, "hey don't worry, he'll love you, like I have told you before, he already loves you because he has always wanted sisters and you also don't have to worry about hiding it because he's a great secret keeper. If I love you which I do, he will love you. Just think, at least you won't have to meet the whole family at the same time."

Gabriella gave him a smile as she leaned up to give him a more passionate loving kiss before pulling back, "You always know how to make me feel better."

"It's my job as your boyfriend, teacher, and owner of the house you are staying at," he gave her a charming smile, "I mean every one of those things I mentioned have to follow rules and that's one of the rules. Make sure the girl is ok and if she's not, make her feel better."

Gabriella giggled slightly, "I like that rule."

"I knew you would," he chuckled, "and I'm sure you're not the only girl in the whole world that loves the rule."

"Hey," she nudged him playfully, "you're supposed to be making me feel special and not mention all the other girls in the world."

"Well you are special," he leaned down to kiss her cheek, "don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

"I love you."

"I love you too angel," he caressed her cheek before kissing her lips and pulled back, "now why don't we join those crazy girls in there and help them cook dinner before they break my oven and ruin the food."

Gabriella giggled rolling her eyes as she took his hand and they headed into the kitchen. Gabriella's mind was all clear. She didn't exactly want to admit that she was nervous about meeting his brother but right now after everything Troy just told her, she wasn't that nervous anymore. Honestly, she couldn't wait until he got to the house because maybe just maybe he will be like an older brother to her and Mary, and we all know how much they need one. Yes, they have Nathan but they could use another since they both knew forgiving Matt will not be a good idea if he decides to show up again.

**I hoped you enjoy this chapter. I was going to have Ben come into this chapter but I wanted something to write for the next chapter. So you will meet Ben in the next chapter. I enjoyed writing this chapter. Please leave a review. Thank you!**


	3. Part 19: Ben Bolton

**Hey guys. It's been a whole month since the last part of this story. But I'm trying to go in order of my stories but I don't know how long that will last since well some of them have ideas in my mind when others don't so well yeah. I hope you enjoy this next part.**

**Characters:**

**Gabriella Montez – Vanessa Hudgens  
Mr. Troy Bolton – Zac Efron  
Matt Montez – Matt Lanter  
Mary Montez – Selena Gomez  
Sharpay Evans – Ashley Tisdale  
Lauren Lovato – Demi Lovato  
Nathan Lovato – Chace Crawford  
Sasha Swift – Taylor Swift  
Josh Williams – Joe Jonas  
Jacob Black – Taylor Lautner  
Ronnie Miller – Miley Cyrus  
Erin Silver – Jessica Stroup  
Bella Swan – Kristen Stewart  
Will Blakelee – Liam Hemsworth  
Nate Williams – Nick Jonas  
Edward Cullen – Robert Pattinson  
Dana Montez – Sophia Bush  
Ben Bolton – Austin Nichols**

**Part 19**

**Ben Bolton**

"So are you nervous?" Dana looked at Gabriella.

Gabriella looked at Dana shaking her head, "No…why would I be nervous?"

"Because you're about to meet your secret boyfriend's brother," Mary also looked at her sister, "it's ok to be nervous."

"I'm not nervous," she shook her head, "I would be more nervous if I was meeting his parents but I'm ok with the brother."

"Sure," Mary nodded her head and then looked at Dana, "and what about you? Are you nervous?"

Dana gave her a weird look, "Why would I be nervous?"

Gabriella giggled, "Because Troy's brother could possibly become your boyfriend."

"Oh whatever," Dana shook her head before looking to see Troy standing at the doorway, "Is he here yet?"

Troy shook his head before walking into the living room and took a seat next to Gabriella on the couch, "He should be here very soon."

"Cool," Mary gave him a smile, "he better be cool."

"He's my older brother," the girls gave him a look, "if I'm cool then of course he's cool."

Mary giggled sarcastically, "Who said you were cool?"

Troy glared at Mary before looking at Gabriella, "Babe, tell your sister that I'm cool."

Gabriella giggled and just as she was about to say something, the doorbell rung, "Oh well, save by the bell."

"I'm going to kill him but you missy are not off the hook," Troy chuckled before standing up from the couch walking out of the living room.

"Why did you have to say that?" Gabriella looked at her sister who just shrugged, "Now I'm going to have to lie that he's cool."

"Hey!" The girls turned to see Troy standing there with a guy next to him who was chuckling, "I so am cool and you know it."

"You're not cool," the guy next to him chuckled before looking at the girls, "Well I can I'm going to have to introduce myself since he isn't going to do it. I'm Ben…Ben Bolton, this loser's cool older brother."

"Hi I'm Dana," Gabriella and Mary looked at each other and giggled as Dana stood up shaking Ben's hand, "I'm the older cousin of those two giggling girls over there who should stop giggling right now."

"Not going to happen," Mary shook her head standing up shaking Ben's hand, "I'm Mary."

"Nice to meet you both," Ben nodded with a smile on his face before looking at Gabriella who stood up, "which means that you must be Gabriella," she nodded and he shook her hand, "whatever happened between you and my brother, he's the loser for losing a beautiful girl like you. Who cares about the age difference?"

"Uh actually," Gabriella gave Ben a smile before Troy stood next to her taking her hand, "we got back together and it wasn't his fault that we were no longer dating, I couldn't handle keeping the secret but then it was even worst after so yeah."

"Well it's that adorable," Ben chuckled, "when did this happen?"

Troy smiled, "A few days ago."

"Oh I think I know what happened," he smirked, "you wanted to prove to your big brother that you can keep a girl longer than a month."

Dana giggled, "Yeah he's the cool one."

"Of course you think so," Dana nudged Mary after she spoke, "but so far, yeah you are the cooler brother."

"Oh that's it," Troy let go of Gabriella's hand before chasing Mary around the house, "Get back here!"

"Well I think I should go save my sister from my secret boyfriend," Gabriella giggled before looking at Ben, "It's nice to meet you and yeah."

Gabriella gave Dana a look before running towards the direction Troy and Mary headed. Dana shook her head before looking at Ben who gave her a smile which caused her to blush a little. Ben leaned down to grab his bags and nodded his head towards the stairs and Dana nodded knowing she was going to help him unpack.

**Ok so this chapter…uh…yeah, I hate it. I didn't know what to write and haven't been really in the mood to write this chapter but I wanted to get it out. So yes, I hope you still enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a review. Thank you!**


	4. Author's Note

**Hey readers. Wow. That is probably what you are thinking. Wow, you haven't heard from me in what? 6 months. I can't believe that I haven't written anything since and honestly – I haven't had the will to write any of my stories that I have on this site. I also have been busy working on something that has taken a lot of my time and mind away from the stories on here. I am not totally sure if I will be able to get my head back into writing the stories that I have started on Fanfiction and I'm sorry for those readers who are always very supportive for my stories. **

**I might try to get back involved into my stories again but I'm not sure if I will be able to. I'm actually going to reread the chapters that I have posted already and see if I can get any of the ideas that were originally going through my head back into my head and see what I can do. If it doesn't help, then I might not be on Fanfiction anymore or I will find some way to start another story. I hope you all can understand. You know how much I enjoy writing these stories and how hard it might be for me to not be able to write them. **

**Thank you for understanding and if you have any ideas or questions – please message me or review to this author's note. By the way – I might not be writing but I am still reading the stories that other writers are writing. Well, that's it for now and we'll see what happens after I read my stories over again. I will probably write another author's note after I do that to give you my verdict. Well thanks again and talk to you all again!**


	5. Author Note

Hey everyone. I know, I know – you're tired of these author's notes coming from me but it's something that you all need to know.

It's been five months since I have written anything for Fanfiction and YouTube, even after I agreed to start writing up again and at that point, I was ready to write again. But 1) I have not had time to write much or even inspiration for my Troyella stories. 2) I have been focusing on some personal writings like novels, screenplays, and blog. 3) I also have been crazy busy with school that has definitely taken time away from writing here.

This author's not is supposed to let you know that, as of right now, I don't think I will be writing anymore on here but ya never know, MAYBE one day – I will come back on here. I will keep all of my stories up so you can always read them whenever you want, including on my YouTube page.

If you want to stay in touch with me, you can message me on here – go check out my twitter, blog, and personal YouTube page: all links are on my Fanfiction page. Go look there!

Once again, I am sorry and I hope you understand. If all things go as I plan, you will be definitely be hearing me in the near future [not on here but maybe out in the real world ]. I want to thank all of my readers and reviewers for everything they have done for me over the year.

So until you hear from me again, this will be the last time on here.

Thank you!

P.S. Remember to check out my blog! (Link on page's description)


	6. Update Author Note

Hey everyone. Once again, I know – you are definitely tired of getting these author's notes from me but I'm using these to keep you, my readers, up to date with what's going on.

If you follow Mr. Reality (posting this note on every story of mine) – I want to let you know that I was working on the next chapter and there is a part of the story that I want to get to but for some reason, I don't have the umpft to writing it down. So I'm sorry to say, Mr. Reality is officially cancelled. I'm sorry! You don't know how much I wanted to continue that story, including all the other unfinished stories but for some reason, I just don't have it in me to continue. I hope you all can understand!

Another reason, I am writing you this note is to let you all know that I have been doing much more thinking this past couple weeks about maybe finally publishing a novel, that I have been working on for years. I am in the middle of editing, as we speak. I wanted to let you know this because I don't want you to think that I'm going to stop writing, because I'm not. I can't. It's who I am. I'm just not going to be writing anymore High School Musical (Troyella) stories. I still love and support the High School Musical cast, but it's time for a change. Life is all about changes.

I want to thank all my readers and viewers (from YouTube) for sticking with me through everything on both Fanfiction and YouTube, I'm grateful for each one of you. I am hoping that you will continue following me as I move on into the writing world.

I will still be reading stories on Fanfiction and you can send me messages through here, if you would like to talk. I also have a Facebook page that you can LIKE, also have a personal twitter and YouTube pages that you can follow/subscribe. Also, I have a blog that you can read and follow. All links are on my profile!

Once again, sorry and thank you!

Caitlin 3

P.S. Don't worry, I won't be deleting any of the stories off of here, UNLESS I decide to publish one of them.


End file.
